<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let the rain fall down by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970797">Let the rain fall down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassian and Bodhi on a mission together, where feelings happen and confessions are made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bodhi dashed back inside, using his whole body to close the door because of the strong winds. He finally latched it closed and leaned against it, breathing hard. There was already a puddle of rain pooling off of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we should’ve checked the weather today,” Cassian called from the kitchen. Bodhi looked over at his mission partner and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We still covered a lot of ground. I would’ve stayed out longer if I’d taken an umbrella.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodhi and Cassian had been assigned to explore a previously Imperial occupied territory for new activity and they chose to examine by foot so that they could check for cloaking devices, trampled vegetation, etc. Now, however, they were holed up in a small cottage in the woods. They’d managed to get quite a few electronics going, and at the present, Cassian was making dinner with rations they’d packed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be cleared up by the morning. Until then, we can work on our map.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodhi peeled off his jacket and boots, and dashed into the ‘fresher to try and dry off and change into the extra outfit they had on the shuttle. It was Cassian’s, and it was at least dry. Once inside the ‘fresher, he tested the lights and the water, and much to Bodhi’s surprise, there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm </span>
  </em>
  <span>water. The prospect was far too tempting, so without giving it a second thought, he started peeling off the rest of his clothes to take a shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Cassian!” he called out. “I’m gonna hop in the shower real quick!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Dinner is almost done!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodhi let the water run a few moments before stepping in, and he instantly felt refreshed. He didn’t have anything to wash with but he didn’t care: just the warm water was enough. On the verge of sleep, Bodhi made himself stop and turned off the water. He was reluctant to leave but he could always shower in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dried off quickly, wrapping his hair up in a towel as he pulled on Cassian’s extra gear. Bodhi did a few sniffs and let out a sigh. It smelled like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cassian</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Did it have to? It was far to tantalizing to be wearing the man’s clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>to smell like him and it did absolutely nothing to quell the flutter Bodhi already had in his chest by being alone with the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodhi wrung out his clothes and draped them over the tub and shower rod in the hopes of air drying them, and unwrapped his shoulder length hair, which was still damp but not dripping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He emerged from the bathroom to find Cassian sitting at a small kitchen table examining his holopad and sipping on some soup. He looked up at Bodhi, who smiled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for making dinner, Cassian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassian blinked a few times before responding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. Come eat before it gets cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they both sipped their soup, they discussed their mission so far and what they had discovered, which, thankfully, was nothing as of yet. Once they were both done eating, Bodhi cleared their plates from the table and took them to the kitchen and deposited them in the sink, washing them up for the next Rebel crew to occupy the cabin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassian and Bodhi continued to talk, but every now and then Cassian would pause and look at Bodhi funny, and then continue on. As the night wore on, they switched from mission-talk to just chit chat about any random or happy moment they could think of. When they both yawned in tandem, the decided it was time for bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s one bed. You go ahead and take it, Bodhi. You took the floor last mission we were on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodhi nodded, knowing it was better to not argue with Cassian, but he secretly wanted to share. He helped Cassian make a makeshift bed on the cabin floor with supplies from one of the cabinets and things they’d brought from the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Cassian,” Bodhi said, taking his leave to sleep on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Bodhi. See you in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Bodhi was falling asleep, he heard the rain still beating down, but it was consistent and soothing enough to help him drift off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some time after Bodhi had fallen asleep he was awoken by an odd, slick noise. Concerned it was a leak or something from the rain, Bodhi got up and headed for the source of the sound. As he stepped out of the bedroom he saw Cassian, breath heavy, sheets over him fluttering in rapid succession. Bodhi knew exactly what Cassian was doing, and he felt his heart hammering in his chest. He should turn around and go back to bed. Pretend he didn’t see anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With all the strength he could muster, Bodhi headed back to bed, but stopped, frozen, when he heard Cassian whisper breathily “Bodhi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Bodhi replied on instinct. He turned to face Cassian who had frozen at the response, his chest heaving as they stared at each other. Bodhi blinked a few times and then Cassian flopped down on his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff,” Cassian cursed out. Bodhi swallowed hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna...gonna go back to bed, Cass. You...carry on,” Bodhi finally managed. Cassian shuffled under the sheets and crawled out from underneath, and Bodhi couldn’t help but notice the tug in Cassian’s pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t how I wanted this to go but let me explain. Bodhi, I’ve been interested in you for a few years now, and I haven’t found the courage to tell you. The last time we were sent on a mission together, I could barely keep it together. This time,” he said softly as he slowly approached Bodhi, but kept his distance, “this time, being here in this little cottage with you and enjoying a hint of domesticity has made me realize how much I crave a future with you. And then...you wearing my clothes? Bodhi, you’ve sent me over the edge. I’m sorry for how crude I must seem but I-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s-there’s room. In the bed. There’s room in the bed for both of us,” Bodhi blurted out. Cassian frowned, so Bodhi closed the distance between them and kissed Cassian quickly before grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted this for so long, and I’m not missing my chance,” Bodhi managed to say, his confidence finally surfacing. Before they reached the bed, Cassian pulled Bodhi into another kiss. Soft, reverent, and with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will make you feel so, so loved,” Cassian said against Bodhi’s lips. Bodhi smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So will I.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Photo edit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Photo edit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://freeimage.host/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>